The Proposal: Channy Edition
by eatlesschickin
Summary: In order to keep his job, Chad tells the press he's marrying none other than Sonny Munroe! I don't own the movie, just the idea. Rated T. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Ok so i just finished watching the Proposal...and this came into my mind! It'll probably be crappy,but ah well. We'll see. :)**

* * *

"I'm sorry Chad, but it's his orders."

"B-but you can't fire me! I'm the star of MacKenzie Falls!"Chad yelled at the messenger.

You see, "the Big Cheese" wanted to fire the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper.

Why, may you ask?

"I am sorry for the last time, but he says people are getting 'tired' of you."

"There's nothing new about you."

"Nothing new?!How about I get a new haircut?!No, no wait-I might ruin these perfect blonde locks."He thought aloud.

The messenger shook his head at his conceidedness and headed for the dressing room door.

"Wait! What if I had another girlfriend? That would get the press going, huh?"

The messenger shook his head no for about the billionth time,and turned the knob on the door.

"Wait!" Chad yelled again. "What can I do to be 'new' again?"

"Well, if you got married."

"But that is impossible!"The messenger laughed and turned the knob again.

Just then the door flung open and Sonny Munroe trudged in, the door smacking the messenger on the way in.

"Oh,sorry!"She apologized to the brown haired kid on the ground.

Then, she was all anger again.

"Chad! Stop putting up MacKenzie Falls posters on my dressing room door! How many times do I even have to say thi-"Before she could finish,Chad grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

She could barely breath, she was suffocating in his chest.

But, he needed her to shut up for his plan to work.

"Oh but I am getting married,"Chad grinned happily.

"To who?"The messenger asked as he brushed the dust off his pants.

"To Sonny Munroe, my girlfriend."

* * *

**Well, off to school! Sorry that this chapter was so short.**

**Anyways, i hope it was okay.**

**Review please!**

**Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews,Favs,and helpfulness! You guys rock. I already got 6 reviews when I came home from school! Made my day. :) Here's chapter 2!**

* * *

"Girlfriend?!MARRIED?!"Sonny screamed. Althought it was muffled, it was still louder than 20 billion fog horns.

On a very, foggy night.

Sonny pushed Chad's chest and got out of his hold.

"Excuse me but I am not his girl-"Chad put his hand over her mouth and pulled her up against him.

"She was going to say that she is not just my girlfriend, shes my fionce." He explained, and the messenger seemed to believe him.

"And she is so very happy about it." Chad whispered through gritted teeth into her ear.

Sonny finally got the picture, but still, she was never going to pretend to be his fionce. Even if it was just for a minute.

Chad took his hand off her mouth and Sonny took a deep breath.

Chad smiled nervously, waiting for the messenger to speak.

"Well, i'll tell the boss."

"He'll be happy to hear."

The messenger finally left, and Sonny shut the door quickly.

Chad stuck his hands in his pockets and laughed.

"You think this is funny?! We have to pretend were getting MARRIED!" She screeched at him, but he didnt seem phased.

"Calm down, Munroe. I know you want me, you dont have to pretend you dont like this."

Sonny could have sworn she felt her blood literally boiling inside of her.

"Chad, I wouldnt marry you if you were the last guy on the planet! Even the solar system! I would marry an alien over you!" She fumed and paced back in the forth in the room.

"Talk quieter, someone might hear you and know were faking this." Chad whispered,and Sonny glared at him.

"Good! I hope someone does! Why are you even doing this anyways?!"

Chad sat down on the couch,and when Sonny paced by, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down on his lap.

"Chad! Let go of me!" She ordered, but he kept his hold around her waist.

"Sonny, please." Chad whispered.

"Please what?!" She yelled, even though she knew he wanted her to whisper.

"Please pretend that were getting married."

"Chad!Were not even 20 yet! This is so stupid! You didnt even answer my other question anyways!" She squirmed around, trying to break free, but it was no use.

Chad was just too strong.

"They will fire me if I dont do anything 'new'. They say im boring." He explained sadly.

Sonny started cracking up.

"They said your boring?!" She cackled.

Chad frowned, and pushed her off his lap.

Sonny landed on the floor with a thud, but still kept laughing anyways.

Chad crossed his arms angrily and rolled his eyes at her.

"Wow, Chad. So, you need my help?" She asked, finally calm. She wiped a few tears out of the corner of her eyes, it was just that funny.

"I dont want your help, but I need it, Sonny."

Sonny bit her lip and thought about it.

What has Chad ever done for her?

Nothing.

But, being the good person she was, she decided to agree.

"Fine." She sighed and stood up, brushing the dust off her pants.

"You're a lucky girl, you know. Engaged to Chad Dylan Cooper." Chad smirked.

"Chad, wait,"Sonny began

"before I agree to anything, what do we have to do?"

"What do you mean?"

Sonny looked down at the floor and mumbled something.

"What?"

"I said, do we have to...._kiss?_"

Chad smile grew larger than ever.

"Only if you want to, Munroe. And I know you want to." Chad said, with a wink.

"You wish, Chad." Sonny retorted.

"Oh, and Mister Condor is probably coming by later to congratulate us, so your going to have to spend the night."

"To make it more realistic." Chad said non-chalantly.

Sonny's jaw dropped. Spend the night, with Chad Dylan Cooper?

No way.

"Chad, I'm not allowed to spend the night with guys."

Chad rolled his eyes at Sonny. She always did what she was told to.

"Calm down, Im not going to pull a move or anything." He reassured her.

Sonny looked at the floor and blushed a little.

"Alright."

"Come by at 8, okay?"

"Fine. Im going to have to lie and say im spending the night at Tawni's though."Sonny said hesitantly, then finally left.

* * *

**Ok, that was the definition of crappy. Please review if you get the chance. If i get more than ten reviews by 7:00, i'll write the next chapter!**

**Who knows what will happen at the sleepover.... ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Ok well i didnt get ten reviews, but i just wanted to do the next chapter anyways! Enjoy.**

* * *

Sonny stopped in front of Chad's dressing room door.

She was about to sleepover with him.

In the same bed.

Alone.

She knocked on the door, and almost immediatly he answered with that usual smirk.

"Come in." He gestured her inside and she walked into the dim room.

"Chad, why's it so dark in here?"She mumbled, and then gasped as she felt Chad wrap his arms around her waist.

He pushed her towards the king size bed and layed her down on it, then crawled on top of her.

"Chad-"

"Ssssh. I know you like it." He whispered huskily.

He pinned her hands above her head with his own.

"Chad, please. Dont." Sonny barely squeaked out.

Chad got off of her, and rolled to the other side of the bed.

"Why cant you just let loose for one night, Sonny? Why?!" He fumed.

Sonny sat up and slapped his arm, hard.

"Chad! You said you wouldnt pull a move! And you just did! You lied! Im leaving... and Im telling this is all fake! Goodbye Chad, and good riddens!" Sonny yelled and got up.

Before Chad could reply, someone knocked at the door.

Chad clapped his hands and the lights turned on, then he quickly scurried to the door.

It was Mr. Condor.

"Hey, come on in!" Chad said nervously and invited him in.

He walked in, bluetooth in ear and blackberry in hand.

"So I heard you and Sonny are getting married?" He said seriously.

Chad&Sonny nodded their heads in unison.

"Arent you a little young?"

"Well, were just so in love." Chad lied "You know?" Chad smiled fakely.

Good thing Mr. Condor couldnt notice a fake smile when he saw one.

"I didnt even know you two were dating."

"Yeah, we kept it a secret." Chad replied quickly, before Sonny could.

He thought that if she had the chance to speak, she would tell everything.

"Oh. Well congratulations." He said un-enthusiastically.

Chad smiled nervously and Sonny glared at him.

"I now have a meeting to attend, Goodnight." And with that, he was gone.

Chad closed the door quickly and sighed.

"Well that was quick."

He walked back over to the bed and got under the covers.

Sonny walked over too and joined him.

He clapped his hands and the lights went out.

Dead silence.

"Chad, how long do we have to pretend that were engaged?"Sonny asked,breaking the silence.

"I thought you didnt want to help me out anymore."

"I dont, but I guess I have to. Thats just the kind of person I am. And one day, you'll owe me."

"How about I pay you back now?"

"What? How?"

Chad started drawing circles on Sonny's stomach.

"Chad!" Sonny gasped.

"You know you cant resist Chad Dylan Cooper." He whispered.

"Chad, stop."

Chad took his hand away, and for a few moments it was quiet again.

Until Chad started rubbing Sonny's thighs.

"Chad..." Sonny moaned loudly, unable to control her actions.

"Thats what I thought." Chad sneered and pulled his hand away.

"Chad! How dare you tease me like that!" Sonny complained.

"Thats funny, earlier when I tried this, you got mad."

"Yeah, well, I finally decided to let loose."She admitted.

"So I can do this-"Chad got up, crawled on top of her again, and leaned down and kissed her passionately.

Sonny barely realized what was going on, and then started kissing back.

Chad pulled away and got back in his spot under the covers.

"Wow Chad, I- dont know what to say."

"Dont say anything then."

"Chad, do you-"Sonny started, "nevermind."

"What?"

"I was going to ask you something. But its dumb. So nevermind, forget it."

"Yes, I like you."

"What?"

"I was answering your question."

"But how did you know-"

"I could just tell thats what you were going to ask."

"Oh. Wait, you really like me?"

"Yes. Please dont make me admit it a third time. Do you like me?"

"Maybe."

"Sonny."

"Fine, I do."

"Well then pretending to be engaged wont be hard, will it?"

"I guess not Chad. Goodnight." Sonny smiled and rolled over.

Chad just admitted that he liked her!

She never thought that day would come.

It went by so fast, the words just rolled off her tongue.

But now life was good, and she didnt mind pretending to get married.

But who knows if she will mind actually having to get married.

* * *

**ugh that was so horrible! sorry if this is so lame...i know you were expecting something good. im not really sure where im going with this story. oh well...please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Ten reviews! Doesnt seem like alot... but its alot to me. Thank you for reviewing,faving,adding on story alert,etc. My inbox is overloaded. :) You guys keep me going.**

* * *

Sonny woke up at about midnight, and quietly snuck out of bed. What was the point of sleeping over anyways? Mister C already checked in, and it was believable enough.

Sonny headed for the door on her tip-toes, careful not to wake Chad. He probably wouldnt do anything, anyways. He wouldnt care if she left to go back to her dressing room.

Would he? I mean, he did admit that he liked her. Or was he lying?

Whatever the case was, she would just have to wait until morning to talk to him again. It was late and she was tired.

She crept out of the room and shut the door behind her, then headed back to her dressing room to sleep.

* * *

"Sonny, is that you?" A very sleepy Tawni mumbled.

Sonny bit her lip and froze in the middle of the doorway. She tried to sneak in quietly, but Tawni was a light sleeper.

"This is just a dream....close your eyes and you'll wake up." Sonny said in a ghost-ish tone.

Tawni nodded her head happily and closed her eyes. Right as she layed her head back down, her eyes shot open.

"Ok, I may be a blonde and all but you have to _open _your eyes to wake-up, not close them." She said matter-o-factly.

Tawni sat up in her bed and Sonny flicked the lights on and shut the door behind her.

"Whatever."Sonny said quickly, and layed down on the couch.

"Where have you been?" Tawni interrogated.

"Goodnight."

"Sonny, I asked you a question. Nobody ignores Tawni Hart."

"Well, uh, I got hungry!" Sonny lied.

Tawni stood up and walked over to the couch.

"Hungry? At midnight? I thought you were asleep at 8. Remember, we were watching the _Wizard Of Oz _and we both fell asleep?"

You see, Sonny thought her plan was full proof. She would watch a movie with Tawni early (movies always put Tawni to sleep), pretend that she fell asleep too, then sneak over to Chad's.

"Yeah I was asleep. But I woke up and got hungry." Sonny could feel her palms begin to sweat. Tawni was staring at her with wide eyes.

"I know your lying. By the way, Dorothy has a terrible fashion sense. Sequin shoes and a plaid dress totally clash." Tawni pointed out.

"Me? Lying? Pffft... Im telling the truth."Sonny smiled nervously.

Tawni glared at her then walked back over to her bed.

"Whatever. Im going to read this newest edition of _People_ magazine that I just got earlier,"Tawni crawled into her bed and opened her magazine, "Then back to bed."

Sonny sighed in relief and closed her eyes.

"Oh my God." Tawni gasped.

Sonny popped up.

"What?"

"Your getting married to CHAD?!" She screamed and showed her the picture of her&Chad in the HottieEMT sketch in the Table of Contents.

"I, uh, well, funny story-"Sonny stuttered, and Tawni threw the people magazine at her from across the room.

The magazine smacked her in the face and clattered to the ground, with the pages slapping each other and making a loud sound as they landed.

"Ow?"Sonny groaned and rubbed her nose.

"I cant believe you didnt tell me!"

"Tawni, you dont understand, its fake-" Before Sonny could finish, Tawni threw another _People_ magazine at her.

The magazine hit her face again, same spot.

"Will you stop?!" Sonny yelled at her and rubbed her nose again.

Tawni picked up another magazine off of her bedside table, she had a huge stack of them.

"Tawni! Let me explain!"

Too late, another magazine came hurling her way.

But this time, Sonny dodged it.

"You missed." Sonny announced proudly, then grabbed a pillow off the couch for a shield.

"Tawni, give me a second to explain. Please?"

Tawni put down the magazine and folded her arms.

"You've got 30 more seconds until another magazine hits Sonny Town."

Sonny raised her eyebrows at her, then began to explain.

"Im going to make this short, okay? If I dont pretend to be engaged to Chad, he'll lose his job. And im a nice person, so im helping him out, even though hes done nothing for me."

"Then I had to spend the night in his dressing room to make it more believable. But before you go getting any ideas, nothing happened, and nothing ever will."

Tawni said nothing.

Then, she started cracking up.

"HAHAHA! You have to get married to Chad Dylan POOPER! HAHAHA... this is classic!" She cackled.

"Not literally Tawni, its just for a few days, I think. Chad never answered my question."

"Oh...thats boring."

"But did anything juicy happen while I was asleep?" Tawni asked.

Sonny shrugged, "He just said that he likes me. But I think he was lying. I have to straighten things out with him tommorow."

"Can we go to sleep now?" Sonny whined.

"Wait, you actually think hes lying? Sonny, hes been in love with y-" Tawni paused, "actually, I'll let him tell you."

Tawni layed down as Sonny turned the lights off.

"Goodnight Sonny Cooper." Tawni laughed quietly.

"Shut up."

* * *

In the morning, Sonny didnt even bother to get dressed and quickly headed back over to Chad's dressing room.

"Hey Sonny, where did you go last night?" Chad asked as he noticed she was at the door.

"I left. What was the point of staying? But thats not why I came. Can we talk?"

Chad looked really confused, but invited her in anyways.

"What did you want to talk about?"

Sonny sat down on the couch.

"Well, do you remember our conversation last night?"

"What part of the conversation?"

"The part where you said that you, uh, liked me?"

"Oh. That part."

"Yeah."

"Yeah i remember that part."

"I know you do."

"Ok."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Chad!"

"Fine. Well, actually, its not."

"Oh." Sonny mumbled and stood up.

"I guess I should go then." She sighed and turned the door knob.

"Its a lie because I dont _like _you."

"Yeah Chad, I get it."

"I _love_ you."

"I said I get it Chad-wait, what?"

"Do I really have to repeat myself?"

"No...but it would make me really happy if you said it a second time."Sonny laughed, then ran over and hugged him.

"So I guess you love me back, huh? Figures, I _am_ Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Oh, please. I hate you." Sonny explained, and then broke free from him.

Chad was silent, his mouth ajar.

"Im kidding! Jeez, you guys at the Falls have no sense of humor." Sonny laughed.

Her laughter was seized by a pair of lips on hers.

* * *

**Sorry if that was such a random place to stop at. Yeah, i think that was the longest chapter! Ok....3 words for you guys....REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! haha thanks. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I'm planning on re-writing my other 2 chapters...like with the puncuation and stuff. Just to make it neater, you know? Ok anyways, heres chapter 5! Thanks again for the reviews. :)**

* * *

"Sonny, the witch is on his broom." Tawni whispered to her as she passed by her at the snack table.

"Huh?"

"The witch is on his broom!" Tawni whispered as she passed by again.

"Aren't witches girls?"

"Sonny! Mister Condor!" Tawni whispered angrily and walked away.

Sonny put down her apple and saw Mister Condor enter the rehearsal room.

He immediatly spotted her and walked over.

"Hello Sonny." He greeted formally.

"Hi Mister Condor. What can I help you with?" She tried asking calmly, but she was extremely nervous.

When Mister Condor personally hunted you down, it wasn't a good thing.

"Well I was wondering when you and Chad were getting married?"

Sonny scratched her left ankle nervously with her other foot.

"You know, we haven't really talked about that. But I'm sure Chad knows! See ya!"

Sonny tried to walk away, but Mister Condors death stare told her otherwise.

"You seem nervous, it something wrong?"

"Wha-what? Oh...no. Not at all. Well, have a nice day!"

"Wait, I have an idea!" Mister Condor spoke up before Sonny could leave again.

Sonny turned back around and smiled nervously.

She picked up a grape from the snack table and slowly stuck it in her mouth, waiting for him to speak.

"How about you and Chad get married tomorrow?"

Sonny gasped, sucked the grape into her throat, and started choking.

Luckily Chad was walking into the room, and ran over to help.

He stuck his hands around her waist and pushed in, and the grape went flying across the room, hitting Nico in the back of his head.

Nico looked around the room, but couldnt find who threw it.

"You okay?"

"No!"Sonny shouted, and then realizing that Mister Condor was still present, quickly added, " I mean...everything is awesome!"

Chad looked at her puzzled, hearing the tiny hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"We're getting married Chad," Sonny began.

"Well I already knew tha-"

"_tomorrow._"

* * *

"I can't believe this is happening! Tomorrow, tomorrow! Can you believe it, tomorrow?!"

"Nope."

"I mean I thought we could just say we decided not to go through with it, but nooooo! We have to get married tomorrow!"

"Uh huh."

"Theres absolutely no backing out now! We have to actually get married! Chad, I like you, we already went over this, but im _friggen_ seventeen! Sorry about the language, but I feel its necessary at a time like this!"

"No problem."

"This is incredi-" Sonny stopped pacing back in forth across Chad's dressing room, and stared down at Chad.

He had his leg crossed and was laying comfortably on the couch.

"Why are you so non-chalant?!"

"Your being such a drama queen, Sonny. It's very cute and all, but would you please calm down? Plus, your getting dirt tracks on my newly cleaned carpet."

"I am not being a drama queen! Chad, this is really bad. Really, really bad."

"Why? You get to get married to the one and only Chad Dylan-"

"Shut up Chad!"

"Gasp! Nobody tells me to shut up!"

"Well too late, I just did!And you know what else? Im telling Mister Condor that this is all fake! And I mean it this time!"

"Sonny, wait! I'll find a way to solve this, okay? I dont want to be fired!"

Too late, Sonny was already out the door.

And this time, she was hunting down Mister Condor.

How very ironic.

* * *

**Ok, that was short. Im disappointed in myself. But do not fret, for I will add chapter 6 later tonight! Haha...please review. Thanks. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N i know, i know....im a naughty girl**. **i meant to update last night but i had to go to my bros football game. they won, by the way. haha. thanks again for the reviews... i know i've said that alot. :)**

* * *

Sonny stomped down the hallway, popping her head into every door, to find Mister Condor.

"Sonny, wait!" Chad shouted after her.

Sonny turned around, saw it was him, and turned back around and began walking faster.

Then Chad started to run.

So did Sonny.

Sonny ran into the rehearsal room and climbed the stairs to the stage.

"Sonny, please wait!"Chad panted.

Sonny started running across the stage, with Chad close behind her.

Suddenly, the fake "Check It Out Girls" grocery store background started to fall.

With Sonny right under it.

"Sonny!" Chad shouted, but she still wouldnt move.

She just stood there, and watched as the prop slowly fell right above her.

Chad had to think quick, so he ran and pushed Sonny out of the way.

Sonny flew out of the way and landed hard on the floor.

As for Chad, the prop fell on him.

"Chad!" Sonny shouted and got up quickly, brushing off dust that had flew off the unused background.

"Chad?"Sonny called.

No answer.

Then, the prop started lifting up.

Sonnys eyes lit up and she smiled.

"Chad! Your alright!"

"Duh." Chad said plainly and pushed the background off of him and stood it up straight again.

"It was so light.

And cheap.I always knew _So Random!_ was cheap."

"Hey, watch it."

"You alright though?"

Sonny blushed.

"Yes, thank you. I never thought you'd actually save me one day."

"So you've thought of me saving you before?"

"I, er, never said that-"

Chad smirked and Sonny blushed again, and then Tawni came running up.

"Omg I like saw everything! Totally!"

"Why are you talking like that, Tawni?"

"Well I got a forward message that said its 'Talk like a Valley Girl' day. So I thought, why not try it? I mean- totally!" Tawni giggled.

"Whatever Tawni. Have you seen Mister Condor?"

"Your still going to tell him?! After I just saved your life!" Chad fumed.

Tawni made a weird face, then walked away, not caring about their conversation.

"Chad, you even said it yourself, it wasnt that heavy. I would have survived."Sonny replied, then walked off the stage.

Unfortunately for Chad, Mister Condor walked into the room.

"Mister Condor!" Sonny gasped/called out and ran over to him.

"Sonny, no!" Chad yelled and ran after her.

"Hello Ms Munroe, what may I help you with?"

Chad ran over and grabbed Sonny's shoulder.

"Can I talk to you for a sec, Sonny?"

"No. I'm in a conversation right now, Chad."

"Please." Chad whispered.

"No." Sonny whispered back, then faced Mister Condor again.

"Listen Mister Condor, theres something I have to tell you."

Mister Condor arched his eyebrows, waiting for her to keep talking.

Sonny gulped, and looked at Chad.

He was looking at the floor dully, getting ready to be fired any minute.

"We are," Sonny snuck one last glance at Chad, then changed her mind,"getting married tomorrow, like you suggested."

"Really?" Mister Condor and Chad said in unison, only in different tones.

"Yes, really." Sonny said sadly.

"Excellent. I'll arrange everything. All you have to do is get a you soon."

Mister Condor walked to the stage, and Sonny walked out of the room.

Chad walked after her, and followed her all the way to her dressing room.

* * *

"Sonny, why did you change your mind?" Chad asked as they stood in the middle of the hallway.

"Chad, I couldnt let you get fired."

"Im so sorry, Sonny. I never meant for it to get this far."

"Yeah, well stuff happens in life that you dont expect. It just happens, and theres nothing you can do about it."

"No, theres _is_ something I can do about it. Sonny, your sad, and its all my fault. So i'm just going to tell him the truth."

"No, dont. You'll get fired. I dont want that. I dont want to not see you anymore."

"I dont want to see you sad though."

"Im not, im happy. Really happy."

"You sure?"

"Of course. Im getting married to Chad Dylan Cooper, right?"

Sonny sighed and walked into her dressing room, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

**Aaah jeez. That chapter seems like it sucks. I hope you like it though. R-E-V-I-E-W! thank you.:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N 40 reviews!yay! merci, as the french say. :) here's chapter 7!**

* * *

"Hey Sonny!" Tawni chirped as she danced into the dressing room. It was midnight.

Sonny's eyes fluttered open, and she rolled off the couch.

"Ow! Tawni, why are you coming back so late? Where have you been?" Sonny asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Out and about. Partying to be exact."Tawni giggled and walked into the closet.

"Partying? Thats not fair to me!"

"I would have asked you but I couldnt find you." Tawni's voice explained from inside the closet.

"I didnt mean that, i didnt want to go partying. I said its not fair because now im all wide awake. It takes me forever to fall back asleep."

Tawni walked back out with her fuzzy pink pajama pants on and matching slippers.

"Well who cares about sleep anymore?Its more fun to stay awake!"Tawni laughed and got underneath her covers.

"Well, i kind of have a big day tomorrow. A _huge_ day."

"Oh, rehearsal, right."

"No, Tawni. Not that. Not even close."

"What then? Oh let me guess, you and Chad are making arrangments for your wedding?"Tawni teased.

"Those are already made."

"WHAT?!"

"Yes, Tawni. Were getting married tomorrow. I was going to tell you sooner but you went out partying." Sonny shrugged and got back on the couch.

"Sonny! You cant be serious! Youre seventeen for god's sake! Not even I would be that stupid, and my IQ is negative donut!"

"Donut?"

"Yes, Donut! Sonny, I cant believe you!"

"I did it to help out a friend."

"Yeah, well soon that 'friend' is going to be your HUSBAND!"

"I understand that."

"Sonny! Stop being so serious!"

"How am I being serious?"

"I dont know! You just are! Sonny, youre making me frustrated! And you wont like a frustrated blonde, trust me."

"Tawni, you think I like this!? Well, you know what, I dont! Im seventeen, and I have to get married!-"

"No, you dont!"

"Dont cut me off! Let me finish! I have to get married because I have to help people out!"

"You dont have to, Sonny! Just let Chad get fired! You never liked him anyways!"

"How do you know that?! Tawni, I have _always_ liked him! I was just afraid to tell you because I knew you would make fun of me!And if you ask me, thats not a very good friend!"

"But you still dont have to help him, Sonny."

"I want to. And I kind of have to. Because before my grandma passed away, she told me to always do what is to make sure others do what is right too. I promised her,Tawni.

And a promise is a promise. And if you make me break it, that is most definitly _not_ a good friend."

"Sonny, I wont make you break it.I promise."

"Thanks, Tawni."

"But I still think-"

"Tawni."

"Sorry."

"Well, uh, Goodnight."

"Actually, I have to go talk to someone first. I'll be right back."

"Okay. Night."

* * *

"Chad!" Tawni screamed through the closed door.

Chad quickly opened the door, thinking it was Mister Condor.

As he noticed it was her, he laughed.

"Wow T'andra, you sounded like a man."

"My name isnt-you know what, forget it.

Thats not why I came."

"What do you need?"Chad moaned, and Tawni pushed her way past him and into his dressing room.

"Make yourself at home." Chad said sarcastically and closed the door.

Tawni paced around the room, kind of like Sonny did.

"I cant believe your doing this to Sonny!"

"Doing what?"

"Using _her_, to save _your_ job!"

"Using her? How am I using her, Latisha?"

"Your forcing her to marry you!"

"I didnt force her! I was going to tell the truth, but she told me not to!"

"It's time for Girls 101, Chad."

Chad rolled his eyes and sighed.

"When a girl says one thing, she means the other!"

"...And?"

"So she doesnt want to marry you!"

"She...doesnt?"Chad asked, sounding disappointed.

"Well, maybe not now. But one day, I bet she will. Shes still a teen.

So are you. Enjoy your teenage years, will they're here.

Life is short."

"But how can I enjoy my teenage years when im about to get fired?" Chad grouched.

"Is that all you care about? Dont you care about Sonny?"

"Yes, Maria. I care about Sonny."

"More than your job?"

Chad sighed loudly.

"Yes."

"Then do the right thing."

"Ok. I will. But im tired, so get outta here."

Tawni headed for the door, and when she was outside of his room, Chad said,

"Thanks, Tawni."

"Thanks for remembering my name, Charles."

"Charles?!"

"Just kidding, Chad. Man, you guys at the Falls have no sense of humor."

* * *

**Do not fret! It is not over yet! The next chapter is something you will never forget! Haha...like my rhyme? One more chapter guys, maybe two. Please review. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I was waiting for 50 reviews to do this chapter. So thank you very much to everyone who reviewed. :) I was gonna PM your personal and say thanks, but I got lazy. :P**

**Enjoy the second to last chapter! **

* * *

Tawni blinked her eyes a couple of times and then yawned.

She heard movement throughout the dressing room.

"Sonny, why are you up so early? Its only," Tawni stretched and sat up to check the time, "6:00 a.m!"

"Tawni, are you forgetting something? I have to get married today. Duh." Sonny said angrily, then went into the closet.

"Oh, right." Tawni said cheerfully.

"Why are you so happy?" Sonny asked from inside the closet.

"I want to see you in your dress, silly!"

"Nobody can see the bride in her dress before the wedding, Tawni."

"That rule only applies to the fionce."Tawni explained.

"Wow, you dont know a thing about getting married." Tawni scoffed.

"Duh! Im only seventeen! I've only watched _Bridezilla_ once. You watch it all the time, plus your aunt designs wedding dresses. So you know everything about it."

"True. But you should know some things. Now hurry up get out here so I can see you in your dress!"

"Fine, but I didnt even choose it. Marshall bought it for me." Sonny sighed and walked out of the closet.

"Why is it colorful? I thought wedding dresses were supposed to be white." Tawni laughed.

Sonny's dress looked like a rainbow threw up on it. **(A/N Go to my profile to get the link to the picture of it.)**

But it was still pretty.

"I would totally wear it though!" Tawni giggled and jumped out of her bed.

It was strapless, and it had a mixture of blue, green and purple colors.

"What time is the wedding?" Tawni asked as she sat down on the couch, closer to where Sonny was standing.

"It's at 8:00."

"What? Thats so early!"

"I know. By the way, your invited."

"Wow. Talk about last minute invitation."

"Sorry. We didnt make invitations. Anybody is allowed to come."

"Even hobos?"

"Uh, sure?"

"Sonny, dont worry, this wedding is going to be great." Tawni said positively.

"Doubt it." Sonny sighed and sat down in front of her vanity.

"How should I do my hair? Oh well, it doesnt matter. This is going to be the worst day of my life anyways. Why should I look pretty?"

"Because, if you look ugly, Chad wont want to marry you!" Tawni laughed.

Sonny glared at her.

"Sorry, I was only kidding."

Tawni got up from the couch and got in the shower. Then she got dressed.

By the time she was dressed, Sonny wasn't in the room anymore.

She checked the clock, and realized it was 8:00.

"Oh no, I cant miss this!" She said to herself, and ran out of the room.

* * *

When Tawni got there, Sonny was walking down the aisle.

"Just in time." She sighed under her breath and sat in the front row.

Sonny didnt have anybody to walk with, so she had to walk with Marshall.

Sonny's mom was in the front row, and she didnt look happy.

She must have just got invited also.

Chad was on the alter, with wide eyes, staring at Sonny.

"Damn." Chad whispered under his breath. Sonny looked beautiful.

When Sonny reached the alter, Chad grabbed her hand and helped her walk up the steps.

"Sonny," Chad whispered for only her to hear.

"What?"

"I didnt have time to tell Mister Condor this earlier this morning, but now I can."

"Tell what?"

The priest opened his mouth to speak, but Chad interrupted him.

"Um...hi. Theres something I'd like to say."

"What are you doing?" Sonny asked.

The crowd all looked baffled, and all eyes were on him.

"This isnt real." Chad admitted to the crowd.

A few people gasped, but alot of people just stared at him with mouths wide opened.

Mister Condor looked at Chad angrily from the front row, but Chad continued anyways.

"Were only pretending to get married so I can save my job. Pretty dumb, right?"

Many people started to whisper to each other.

"Chad, stop. You dont have to. Say your kidding." Sonny whispered.

"No, its too late already."

Chad continued, " Sonny was about to tell Mister Condor; the awesome guy in the front row," Chad laughed nervously," that this was fake. I was going to let her. But Sonny is such a good person, that she said that we'd love to get married. I didnt even propose to her. So to sum this speech up, this is fake. Im sorry. And most of all, Im sorry Sonny."

Sonny had a few tears running down her cheeks, but a smile played on her face.

"Thank you, Chad."

After everyone began to talk, Mister Condor stood up.

"I know, im fired, right?"

Mister Condor's frown, turned into a smile.

"Nope."

"Because you, Chad, gave the media something to talk about. Youre popular again."

Chad smiled and hugged Sonny.

"But not only that. I wouldnt have fired you, even if this didnt get the media talking."

"Because you told the truth, Chad. And you actually thought of somebody else before yourself."

"Thank you Mister Condor."

Mister Condor nodded and went back to his seat.

* * *

**Sorry for the abrupt ending, and that the wedding scene was short. But its not done yet. One more chapter! :) Review please. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Last chapter. *tear* hahaha... well, i hope you guys like the last chapter. please read what i wrote at the bottom when you finish too. thank you for all the reviews! you guys rock!!!!! :]**

* * *

People began to get up to leave, but Chad still had more.

"Wait, I have something else."

Sonny looked at him with arched eyebrows.

"I know since were only seventeen, and were too young to get married," Chad spoke, looking directly at Sonny.

"but Sonny, I really like you, and I know you know that."

"Yes, I do." Sonny smiled.

"So Sonny," Chad began,

Sonny looked at him patiently.

Chad kneeled down on one knee, and Sonny eyes widened.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

The whole crowd said "Awww" kind of like in those corny movies.

Sonny said through laughs, "Of course!"

Chad rose to his feet and kissed Sonny, like at the end of weddings.

Everyone began to leave, and Sonny and Chad walked down the aisle together.

"Chad, thank you."

"For what?"

"For getting me into this mess!" Sonny laughed.

"What? I never brought you into this mess!" Chad said sarcastically, and they both laughed.

"I'm proud of you Chad, you learned how to use sarcasm!"

"I've always known how to use sarcasm." Chad bragged as they stepped outside of the church.

"Fine." Sonny started.

"Fine." Chad countered.

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So are we good?"

"Nope," Sonny laughed, "were great."

And with that, Chad grabbed Sonny's waist and their lips fit together like a puzzle piece.

A perfect match.

* * *

**Hey! Check out the sequel! The Perfect Moment. Go to my profile...and click it! dont forget to review. thanks for reading! :]**


End file.
